Xander
Appearance Xander is a towering man with pale skin, dark hair, and glowing icy blue eyes. He keeps his black hair mostly short and trim, with his bangs being the exception and oftentimes hanging down across his eyes. His eyes are, besides his height and physique, his most arresting feature – they glow brightly out from his sharp face, a strange arctic white-blue, with pupils that rapidly change in shape in response to light. He possesses a large, intimidating frame, kept muscular through a strict and demanding regime of physical activity and training. He moves thoughtfully and efficiently, as if loathe to waste any energy, and stands straight backed and with his shoulders squared. Personality Xander is quiet, introspective, and coolly logical. He carries and presents himself calmly and with a straightforward, matter-of-fact professionalism that’s confident and edges slightly into arrogance. Sharp-minded, his opinions and thoughts are tinted by a clinical, scientific bias that emphasizes facts over feelings, and this can oftentimes combine with his reserved demeanor to make him appear aloof and indifferent. Xander’s willingness to distance himself from others cannot hide the most basic of his characteristics – a dry, sardonic, and oddly morbid sense of humor shines through at times, as sharp and surgical as the man himself, and a hopeless curiousity, with an inclination towards the scientific and a desire to crack and classify anything and everything, including people. Combined with his candor, it can give others the odd, unpleasant sensation of being probed and pinned to a cork board. Guarded though he is, Xander cannot always keep himself composed. Beneath the armor of his cool, self-assured logic, Xander is a surprisingly bitter, angry, and jealous individual. He wants what everyone else has and what his powers deny him by making dangerous, and though he’s not prone to it, he can slip into dark, depressive slumps – but because he’s so often off and alone either way, they’re damned hard to notice. History Xander has been a model participant. Powers and Abilities Gifts Xander's powers mostly relate to temperature and his own blood. • 'Thermokinesis – '''Xander is able to manipulate his own body heat. His emotional state holds the most sway over this power, and when agitated (upset, angry, aroused, afraid, embarrassed) his temperature rockets up to 1000 degrees or higher. When idle, his average temperature falls between 180 to 300 degrees. ''• 'Organic Magma' – At temperatures exceeding 3000 degrees, Xander’s body converts into a strange organic magma material. His skin blackens and cracks and seams appear over his body, with flames licking through these newly developed openings and enshrouding him. When in this form, Xander gains a limited control of the flames he generates. • 'Temperature resistance' – Xander is all but immune to hot and cold. He can feel both ends of the spectrum, but even the most extreme temperatures never register above “pleasantly warm” or “brisk and invigorating” to him. Strangely, his transformation is known to cause both extreme pain and duress in him, and once reverted he is covered by severe and crippling third-degree burns. • 'Regeneration – '''Xander can regenerate and recoup damaged tissue and fibers at an accelerated rate, far outstripping normal humans, and even of medicinal nanobots.The full extent of this power is unknown, but he has recovered from significant amounts of harm at astounding rates, with cuts and other minor injuries healing almost instantly. ''• 'Chemical and Disease Immunity' – Xander's immune system is similarly enhanced, rendering him virtually immune to most known poisons and sicknesses, including the build-up of fatigue toxins. • 'Blood Manipulation – '''Xander is capable of controlling and manipulating his blood, with the limits being largely just how much he has, his own imagination, and his dexterity with the ability. Anomaly '• Superhuman Senses '- Xander’s senses are comparable to or exceeding most mechanical tools or animals. He’s capable of seeing at great distances with perfect clarity, and the dark has little to no effect on his vision. His sense of hearing and smells have also been affected, with Xander now able to hear the proverbial pin drop from across the room, and scent out people and things as well as any bloodhound. Abilities '• Expert Tactician - ' Cold, calm, and logical, Xander is a ruthless and deft tactician. '• Master Swordsman - ' Xander has trained extensively with his sword, and is capable of wielding it with remarkable control. '• Expert Marksman - ' Like the other experiments, Xander has been trained to use and operate most firearms, and his recent anomaly development has only bolstered his aim. '• Expert Martial Artist - ' All experiments were trained rigorously in unarmed combat meant to emphasize their individual strengths. '• Expert Athlete - Another experiment catch-all. Though not as adept as some of the other experiments, Xander is skilled in gymnastics, aerials, and all things regarding general mobility. '• Investigator - '''Xander's desire to connect dots and figure things out has made him into a natural investigator. '• Expert Hunter and Tracker - Xander's new enhanced senses make him an outstanding hunter/tracker, with an alarming predatory bent. Weaknesses • 'Sensory Sensitivity' • 'Fear of self' Tactics Xander has been trained to use his powers to the best of his ability, which means being up close, personal, and as unleashed as can be, but his own inherent fear of them limits and inhibits such methods. Instead, he opts for a controlled and cerebral style, emphasizing merciless and razor-sharp technique over the mindless destructive and deadly force he was taught to be. Paraphernalia Melee weapon Gevurah - A handsome two-handed sword. The Gevurah is nearly as tall as Xander himself and of two edges, one in the undulating flamberge style and the other in the customary style. Despite its size, length, and odd unmatching edges, it is a finely balanced sword. Ranged weapon Chokhmah - A military-grade smooth-bore shotgun, capable of firing several different types of ammunation, along with Mal.kUth generated munition. Armor ???: NETZACH -- The standard, advanced armor of the experiment's special operations group, colored and styled with Xander in mind. It is a dark, grey-black armor with blue and silver highlights. Misc Mal.kUth -- An experimental army of nanobots designed to bolster Xander's blood manipulation ability. Made of a rare magical alloy, these highly advanced robots are meant to meld with and help crystallize Xander's blood, allowing him to greater utilize his blood manipulation by forming blades, claws, and sundry other things. They are capable of restoring themselves if the required materials are introduced into his bloodstream, and withstanding the extreme temperatures he produces Trivia • 'Xander's favorite hobbies include working on clocks (he's an amateur horologist), puzzles, building toy models, reading, and pumping za ironz. '• 'He keeps his room extraordinarily clean, with the exception being the top of his desk. Cogs, wheels, glues, paints, and all other things that he uses on his hobbies go here and though he does keep them well organized on a shelf, when he's using them or in the middle of a project, he won't bother cleaning up his desktop until it's done (and this can take days at times.) '• 'He has several pets, mostly fish and lizards. Though this could be considered a hobby, he takes his pet care and aquariums deadly serious. '• 'Xander hates almost all sweets, because they are invariably sticky when melted, and that's what they all do around him. '• 'He has several pictures in his room. They're all of calming, tranquil scenes, of cold or cool things such as arctic landscapes and waterfalls. '• 'Beyond the extensive collection of models, puzzles, cogs and gears, he also keeps an e-book with a fairly all-encompassing digital collection of books and a private chamber dedicated to exercise. They're all used frequently. '• 'Dislikes coffee AND tea. Well, he likes fizzy tea. He prefers juice and water. '• 'Likes sour foods, and is thoroughly in love with acidic fruits. '• 'Desperately wants to try ice cream. Proper, non-melted ice cream. '• Not big on music, but finds post-rock and electronic the most palatable. '• '''He stuck with great swords because one of the instructors gave him a flamberge as a joke and he took a liking to it. '• 'Prefers the accuracy of slugs over buckshot. '• '''Colors are black, blue, and silver. Music Gallery xanderblack4.png xanderprofileBW.jpg xander2.jpg Xander10c.png cloak.jpg Category:ACharacters Category:Anamnesis Category:ACharacters Category:Anamnesis